


Who would you?

by Craftypuff24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftypuff24/pseuds/Craftypuff24
Summary: Harry couldn't think of any event he would not want to be at right now other then the one he was attending right now, but thanks to Ron and a certain person from the past, who has caught his eye it's bound to be an interesting night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Who would you?

Harry Potter couldn't think of any event he would least like to attend, but the very one he was at right now. And that was until someone caught his eye.

Work Text:  
"This is seriously morbid" Harry said while pushing his glasses more firmly to his nose as he sipped on a butter beer. Ron bumped his arm with his elbow. "we will give it five more minutes and then we'll be off."  
Harry gave Ron his best smile and made another suggestion "Or we could leave now and go back to yours to play Wizards chess?" Ron tipped his head to the side "your not getting out of this you promised Hermione you would come with us, I know its hard mate but were hardly in the mood to celebrate too mate. Fred died Ron sighed while rubbing his forehead like it pained him to say it let alone think about it. And we've been on the run for so long, risking our lives that were not even sure what Normal is anymore. So we figured we need a distraction."" What's that" said Harry  
Curiously were going to find you a man tonight even if we have to go to extreme measures. Harry's eyes widened Ron's extreme measures should be avoided at all costs as they pretty much entailed Ron getting loud and somewhat embrassing. "No no, that's not nessecary Harry said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder reassuringly he hoped five minutes it is then" he smiled and prayed it was believable enough then let go of Ron's shoulder. The truth was he had been single for so long he wouldn't know where to begin, and when he pictured his future he had always been alone working himself to the bone. Sure Harry had, had a few one night stands here and there. But he was in no rush to settle down, seening as the one man he had grown attached too romantically, since the age of fifteen in his head. Could never actually want him back in real life. Harry had to learn to let go of him before he was able to move on, but the problem is he wasn't sure he could or wanted too. "Time to play who would you', Ron announced setting his butter beer down and slapping his hand on his lap. Ron had become intrigued with the game when his twin brothers told him about it at the age of fifteen. Harry laughed out loud almost spilling his drink, playing this game with Ron, was always hilarious he would bring it up in the most inappropriate places, in class, at a quidditch match, in St Mungo’s, at funerals, and Harry's personal favourite was in a Ministry meeting. The full name of the game should be who would you sleep with, it was a funny way to pass time especially in boring, mandatory situations. "That girl over there with the long flowing strappy red dress, and curly hair Ron pointed out Hermione who was at this precise minute chatting to Luna. She's the only one perfect for me to bad she does know. your turn" Ron said wiggling his eyebrows and reajusting his seating position. His head snapped to Harry waiting for him to answer. Scoping out the place Harry's gaze travelled along, until they stopped suddenly on a set of dark black eyes that were aimed directly at him, he's stare was so intense, that Harry spun around leaning up against the bar as though he suddenly needed it for support and his heart Wass beating wildly in his chest.  
Ron spotted who he had seen and said "Good god, I hope he doesn't come over here, were not his students any longer, we shouldn't have to put up with his cutting sarcasm and grumpy mood." Ron hands were pressed together in a prayer until Harry punched him lightly in the arm. "would you stop someone might hear you." Harrys vision searched for the man who had been staring, a shock went through him when their eyes met again. The side of his Handsome mouth quirked up, sending a warmth down to Harry's lower belly, he looked different less pale, slightly more built and his hair a tad longer, all in all he was still a man, Harry was very attracted too. "Well knock me down and call me fred" Ron said grasping Harry's arm. In the years I've known you I've never seen you blush this much. Harry turned around again and grabbed his barely touch drink, "I'm not blushing it's the alcohol" Ron snorted so loud Harry glared at him. "you've hardly had anything" Ron observed he rolled eyes while straighting his shirt. "There's something going on, with you and Mr Sarcasm over there admit it." Harry wasn't about to admit anything so he responded with "Whatever" Ron clambered out of his seat and announced "now the second part of who would you commenses." and he ran his hands through his hair, "Watch and learn Harry, watch and Learn." Then he strode of as though he was walking down some imaginary red carpet that only he could see. That made Harry laugh again so hard, he had to put his drink back down before he nearly spilled it for a second time. The second part of who would you means you have to make contact with your chosen one, whether it be a touch or a chat it did not matter, failure to complete this part meant they loose. And Ron and Harry didn't play for money or anything but loosing ones pride was worse. As Ron neared to his victim Hermione, Harry kept an eye on his progress just a few yards and he would be there, Harry's stomach gave a twist at what ridiculous stunt he was going to pull this time. With Ron you'll never knew two more steps then the show really begun, he pretended to trip both hands reaching out to pull on Hermione's red strappy dress. Ron almost ended up on his knees pulling so hard on Hermione’s red strappy dress, that she was bent in half, trying to half assist his fall and half pry him off her dress. Which of now was covering little of cleavage and Ron couldn't look away. Harry chuckled out loud, he was quite besotted with Hermione. And he had to admit Hermione was beautiful even if he wasn't into women. The best was yet to come while struggling to get up, Ron Was taking advantage and leaning all over Hermione trying to get as close to her as he humanly could, wiping his brow in mock frustration. When Ron supposedly found his footing and got up to leave, unfortunately the table closest to him had other plans, a part of the tablecloth had lodged itself between his person and his wand, and the sudden jerk of his hips he gave to walk in the opposite direction, had caused all the drinks to come crashing down to the floor. And the whole of the tablecloth was hanging from his person as though he was some kind of mock magician. Ron look genuinely shocked Harry didn't think that was part of his plan. Waiting staff zerod in on the crisis and moved in to help pick things up and clear things away in the hope nobody gets hurt. The commotion Ron had caused, had Harry doubled over with laughter scaresly able to breath. Harry's stomach hurt and tears ran down his face, and a few minutes later the man of the hour glided up to him. "Your turn now Harry" That set Harry of again, "How am I suppose to follow that" Ron raised his arms and bowed multiple times in mock behaviour "you win dude Harry exclaimed there's no way I can beat that your the master." smoothing down his hair and tugging at his collar Ron said "True, I am the best at this game. But its not over until all players play. Now of you go Harry get!" Ron hands had pushed him off the stool forcing him forward, Harry had been friends with Ron for years he would never let Harry give up unless he tried. "Fine, but I don't know who to pick" Harry said Ron Snorted as though he did not believe him "yeah right, wasn't it the professor, who you have been making googly eyes at now Scoot." One more push and Harry was on his way no fooling Ron, the rules were simple contact could mean anything even a polite hello would count. Surely Harry could mutter a Polite hello to his Old Potions Proffessor, but the thought of it seemed to be alot more difficult then he anticipated, Harry could say hello then they could leave. Harry's heart drummed unsteadily and he approached his target. Harry could make out the back of him now, his hair no longer looked greasy but shined when the light displayed upon it, and it had an unkempt look to it that made Harry wonder what it would be like to run his hands through it, tug on it while he.. Peeking down at his shoes he noticed he had stopped moving while standing in the middle of the room that's odd. He thought which jarred him out of his daydreams. Harry needed to stay focused d get this done and then get home. Wiping his clamly hands on the side of his dress trousers, just a few more seconds and this would be over, Harry's pace slowed now as he was directly behind him. Hanging there he waited, in the hope that he would turn around halting any further need Harry would have to do to get his attention. Watching the curve of Severus neck as he tossed back the remainder of his fire Whisky, made Harry's skin heat he wanted to reach out and touch the skin there. I bet its hot to touch Harry thought maybe even a bit sweaty, he touched his lips briefly would it feel like that if he... Just then someone behind him bumped into him sending him propelling into the very neck he had been daydreaming about only seconds ago. "oof I'm sorry" Harry said generally shocked to now to be pressed up fully against Severus Snape’s back, his could feel the contact through every inch of skin, in his flimsy shirt and it was almost too much for Harry to bare, that and the general pleasant aroma of Severus and being up close and personal with his crush,. was making Harry become erect. "I'm honoured" Severus said twisting around he was still practically pressed up against Harry but this time he was facing him. "I thought for a minute, there you was going to leave me in peace. But I was wrong" that smirk emerged again holding Harry's attention and his breath hostage. Harry felt dizzy being this close to him, and butterflies filled his stomach. "I'm sorry sir" Harry said almost instantly, hating himself for the slip up why did he had to remind Severus that he was his pupil once. "I haven't been your teacher in a long time now." Severus said and Harry's cheeks heated was it him, or was Severus looking at his mouth when he said that. Then Severus suddenly leaned in closer to Harry as thought he wanted to whisper him a secret and Harry tilted his head to listen. "is there any reason why you are still pressed up against me Harry."


End file.
